


February Amedot Week 2019

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: The latest Amedot Week has started! :D Of course like usual I will do my best to do every prompt. Some will have both a drawing and a fanfic because I just love this ship so freaking much.Here is the prompt list:February 3 - Valentine’s DayFebruary 4 - Limb Enhancers OR Homeworld AUFebruary 5 - SnowFebruary 6 - Gemlings (skipped)February 7 - FoodFebruary 8 - WeddingFebruary 9 - ANYTHING GOES





	1. Valentine's Day

“Hey Peri,” Amethyst greeted her at the temple door. 

“Amethyst!” Peridot shouted excitedly. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Uuuuhhh… February fourte-oh. Already?”Amethyst scratched the back of her head with a slight blush.

“Thanks to my extensive research on Earth-customs I know how major of a holiday Valentine’s Day is for earthlings. So I have prepared a gift for you,” Peridot said with her chest puffed out and a smirk. “And it’s a good one.”

“Yeah, come in,” Amethyst stepped out of Peridot’s way and then they both walked to a pile of pillows.

“Wait here a sec,” Amethyst said as Peridot got settled, she ran off for just a minute before coming back with a box and deep purple cheeks. 

She kicked some dirt, “I didn’t expect today to sneak up on me like that. I got this a while ago but I dunno…”

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot said as she accepted the present. Then she opened it and and started to read the packets of flower seeds. Amethyst had gotten her a wide variety.

“I can pick you up some flowers later,” Amethyst suggested. “I wanted to give you some that are y’know, already grown. But I also wanted to get you seeds because you like to garden.”

“That’s very thoughtful, I’m looking forward to growing them,” Peridot gave Amethyst a shining smile then she gave a box shaped like a heart to Amethyst.

Which was quickly opened to reveal chocolate-covered strawberries. “Looks yummy,” Amethyst said.

“I’ve come to learn that strawberries are some of the most romantic of fruits, and they’re frequently dipped in chocolate before being fed to your partner,” Peridot went into ramble mode. “I thought it would be enjoyable to do the same with you. As you know, I can’t eat, but I  _can_  feed you. And frankly, it looks like a lot of fun on TV. I wanted to try it ever since I first saw it.”

Amethyst plopped on the pillow pile as Peridot continued to ramble, she knew it would take a while.

“So,” Peridot finished. “Would you like to get started?”

“Heck yeah, gimme one of those berries Peris.”

Peridot settled down next to Amethyst, and pulled a strawberry out of the box. With an eager smile Peridot held out next to Amethyst’s mouth, then Amethyst took a big chomp out of the berry in a way that reminded Peridot of those times where Pumpkin got a bit grabby. This made her laugh, she wasn’t sure why she for a second imagined anything else happening.

And she couldn’t be happier. 


	2. Limb Enhancers

After the dust had settled with all the matters on Homeworld, the corrupted gems were healed and exploring Earth and getting caught up on things, Amethyst decided that there was something she still needed to do.

So she asked Peridot to meet her behind the lighthouse.

“Amethyst!” Peridot shouted as she waved and ran up to her. 

Amethyst smiled back, “Hey Peri!”

“So, what are we doing today?” Peridot asked as she looked around the area. 

“Nothing really, I just needed to talk to you and give you something,” Amethyst replied. 

“A present?” Peridot was obviously eager. “Ooo, what is it?”

“It’s…” Amethyst collected her thoughts. “Look, back when we were, y’know. Not friends I did something that at the time was fine. But now that we got to know each other I feel bad about it.”

Peridot’s eagerness faltered. “That was a long time ago, it’s fine.”

“Maybe, but I need to know for sure,” Amethyst insisted before she handed Peridot a set of purple limb enhancers. “I was given these on Homeworld and it reminded me of how I threw yours away. I’ve been feeling awful about that for a while especially now that you’ve lost everything except Pumpkin and your tablet. I just- I want to give you something back of yours.”

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot said. “Um, but I don’t know if I should take them. They give me a lot of abilities I naturally lack and make running easier for me. I never used to fall down all the time. And it’d be nice to be able to defend myself without needing metal on hand. But…”

Silence from Peridot was never good. 

“But what?” Amethyst asked. 

“I worry that if I take them back I’ll be less of a Crystal Gem. I worry that if I start wearing them again I’m just giving into Homeworld’s expectations of me and that goes against the beliefs of the group. I’m supposed to embrace myself as I naturally am, regardless of what Homeworld thinks. They’re nice, and a part of me does still miss them, but I want to be a Crystal Gem.”

“Wha- Per, no-” Amethyst felt her hands shaking. “Dude, wearing limb enhancers won’t make you less of a Crystal Gem. They won’t mean that you’re going against this random ‘cause’ you think we have. And it won’t undo all the awesome stuff you’ve done and the person you are. I’m fine with you deciding to not keep them, I offered them to you because this should be your choice, not mine, not Pearl’s, not Garnet’s, not anybody’s but yours. And if you think we’ll think less of you for wearing them then you’re wrong.”

Peridot’s face was blank, she had a lot to take in, so Amethyst gave her some time to think.

“You’re right, they wouldn’t undo all my progress,” Peridot finally spoke. “I think I will accept them then. I’m not sure if I’ll wear them all the time because I do enjoy being my small and lovable self. But there are days where I get frustrated by my inability to complete tasks that were once simple.”

“So you’re keeping them?” Amethyst felt a wave of relief, she didn’t screw everything up.

“Yeah.”

“Ha, well, I’m guessing you want to repaint these suckers.”

“Yep, paint them green and of course add some stars. I’m a Crystal Gem through and through.”

They gave each other a warm smile before walking off to get supplies.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a particular AU of mine in mind, but all you need to know is that Steven's five in this.

Steven hummed as he walked hand-in-hand with Amethyst and Peridot through the snow, to Amethyst it sounded vaguely like one of Greg’s songs which brought a slight smile to her face, she was holding a very flat sled made of plastic, Peridot had called it a “Crazy Carpet” and insisted that it’s the best way to go down a hill. And on Steven’s other side was Peridot, who was carrying a large sled which could easily fit two adults and she was grinning in anticipation.

“I haven’t gone sledding in ages,” Peridot said with a chuckle. “I’m shocked I still had my old Crazy Carpet.”

“Yeah, can’t say I ever heard of such a thing before,” Amethyst said. “But that big sucker, I know well. Ha, we take Steven on it every winter, don’t we bud?”

“Yeah,” Steven replied with a hop. “It’s soooo fun Peri!”

“I bet it is,” Peridot said in her “play along with Steven” tone.

“Yeah, so you went sledding a lot where you lived?” Steven asked.

“When I was a kid I did,” Peridot replied. “There was a hill near my school that me and all my classmates would go to during recess and ride down on our sleds then. Unfortunately some new rules were made banning sleds. But we figured out that a Frisbee makes a decent one and rode those for a while. But then that got banned too. It was all in the name of safety but it seemed excessive to me.”

Steven looked a bit lost, Amethyst guessed that started to happen about halfway through. He was a sharp kid but sometimes Peridot spoke a bit too quickly for him to keep up.

“Long story short, yes, she rode lots of sleds until her school got boring,” Amethyst figured she should sum things up.

“That’s so sad,” Steven said with a pout.

“Well, I’m not in school anymore so there’s nothing stopping me now,” Peridot said.

It didn’t take much longer for the group to reach the park and the top of the hill. A few other families were already there.

“Which should we do first?” Amethyst asked.

“Carpet!” Steven cheered. “Peri made it sound really fun.”

“You’ll need some help with that one,” Peridot said while giving Steven a pat on the head. “I could ride with you if you want.”

Steven’s glowing expression was all anybody needed to see to know that Peridot will be riding along with him. So Amethyst passed the Crazy Carpet to her and took the large sled.

Peridot settled down trying to keep the slippery plastic steady beneath her, Amethyst quickly figured out why Steven would need help, and then Steven sat on Peridot’s lap. She wrapped her one arm securely around him and gripped one of the holes with her free hand.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

After getting a nod from Steven Peridot pushed the sled forward with her feet then quickly lifted them then down the pair went.

From the top of the hill Amethyst could hear the screams and laughs which made her double over in her own chuckles. About three quarters of the way down Peridot and Steven wiped out. But they quickly recovered and things weren’t ruined for Steven.

They quickly ran back up the hill and then it was Amethyst’s turn to ride down with Steven. She copied what she saw Peridot do but kept an even tighter grip on him.

“Ready bud?”

After getting confirmation with Steven Amethyst gave the sled a start and they flew down the hill. The “carpet” was hard to keep from slipping away. Amethyst guessed that’s how it got its name. During the whole ride down Steven was laughing uncontrollably and so was Amethyst. They ended up falling off just past the point where Peridot did.

Now that she was up close to Steven Amethyst saw that he was not dissuaded in the slightest. If anything, he was even more excited now than he was before.

For the next six or so rides Steven went down with Amethyst and Peridot taking turns with them. Partway through he got so tuckered out he needed to be carried up the hill.

“I think we should stop in a couple,” Peridot said. “I’d like to have a ride or two in this large sled if that’s alright with you.”

Amethyst nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we should. What do you say Steven? Wanna go on a few rides with me and Peri together?”

Steven’s eyes widened with excitement, the only thing keeping his grin under control was his cold dry lips. “ABSOLUTELY!”

“Alright, let’s all pile in!”

Amethyst told Peridot to sit in the back, then she sat in the middle with Steven on her lap.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Peridot said.

“On three,” Amethyst responded. “One... two... THREE!”

They pushed their bodies forward giving the sled enough energy to start its trip down the hill. It wasn’t as fast as the Crazy Carpet but it was more controlled and they all made it to the bottom with big smiles on their faces.

“Let’s go again!” Steven cheered and the others agreed.

Peridot’s “couple more rides” ended up being four or five, they all lost count. With their cheeks red and cold and everybody exhausted they decided to leave and make some hot chocolate.


	4. Food

A wonderful aroma wafted through the house, Peridot followed it to the stove where Amethyst was stirring something in a pot.

“What is that?” Peridot asked, still sniffing.

“Chicken noodle soup, Steven’s sick and it helps,” Amethyst replied. “Like how it smells?”

“I do,” Peridot replied as she glanced in the pot at the yellow liquid. “What all’s in it?”

“Chunks of chicken, carrots, some celery, herbs, a pinch of salt and pepper, squeeze of lemon, noodles, and one last secret ingredient.”

“What is it?” Peridot watched different foods float to the top as Amethyst stirred the soup.

“Won’t be a secret if I told people,” Amethyst replied with a blush she failed to hide. 

“That’s fair. So, is there anything I can help with?”

“At this point? Not really, all I gotta do is let it sit and hope it doesn’t burn.”

Peridot listened to the soup simmering as Amethyst put the lit on the pot. “So where did you learn how to make this?”

“Vidalia. When Sour Cream was little I hung out with her a lot and when he got sick sometimes I helped her out and she always gave him chicken soup. I ate some of it too and kinda figured out what goes in it. Ha, once Steven’s feeling better ask him how long it took for me to make it good. I never had a recipe.”

“I see, that’s impressive. You broke down the ingredients all on your own.”

A mumble and bashful look was all Peridot got in response. “‘S no big deal.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, not anyone can do that,” Peridot pushed a bit. 

“I guess,” This time Amethyst didn’t hide the deep purple colouring her cheeks.

She then checked on the soup again and decided it was done, Peridot couldn’t really tell how Amethyst knew exactly. Peridot passed a bowl to Amethyst who asked for one and then the soup was brought to Steven.

Whose eyes were puffy and nose was all runny. He looked a mess and Peridot wasn’t so sure she wanted to get too close to him. Logically she knew she couldn’t catch an illness found in humans, but going near him was still highly unappealing. 

“Thanks Amethyst,” Steven was barely understandable. “Hi Peri.”

“Hiii,” Peridot said, hiding slightly behind Amethyst. “I hear you’re feeling unwell.”

“Yeah,” Steven replied with a snuffle then he blew his nose in a tissue which made Peridot’s lip curl in disgust. “But I’ll get better. Amethyst’s soup always helps.”

“Yep,” so you better eat all you can,” Amethyst said with pride. “But don’t sweat it if you can’t finish it. We don’t need you hurling.”

“Okay,” Steven said before blowing onto a spoonful of soup. “Thanks again.”

Amethyst waved it off. “No prob, get better soon dude.”

With that, her and Peridot went back downstairs. 

“So it actually does always make Steven better?” Peridot asked, she had heard on TV that soup has those properties but she also knew that not everything you see on TV is true.

“It does, probably because of my secret ingredient.”

“Which I know you can’t tell me.”

“Nah, I think I will, it’s soooo cheesy though,” Amethyst took a breath. “It’s love.”


	5. Wedding

The hustle and bustle caused by the preparations for Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding was at an all-time high. The current task was setting up the wedding chairs. Peridot was walking around holding a sheet of paper and carrying out inspections when Amethyst caught her eye.

“I have a minute or two to spare,” Peridot thought.

So she headed over for a chat.

“Hey Amethyst,” she gave a greeting. 

“Sup Peri,” Amethyst returned the greeting. “How’s the chairs looking?”

“You’re doing a bang-up job,” Peridot decided to lean on one of the seats to look more casual. “This arrangement is a logical one. However if it were up to me then the chairs would be staggered so that smaller individuals can see past the taller ones more easily.”

“That so?”

“Yeah, or at the very least have things arranged in terms of height. I proposed the idea to Pearl but shot me down. Apparently it’s human tradition to do otherwise.”

“I get why you’d want it different,” Amethyst realized that she was getting a break so she shifted to a more relaxed position. “Steven’s got his heart set on a big traditional wedding y’know. Ha, he’s been planning out his dream wedding for years so this right up his alley.”

“He’s quite the romantic,” Peridot stated plainly. 

“Always has been, you shoulda seen how happy he was when he read the ending to that one book series. He drew a picture of it and everything.”

Peridot laughed. “That Steven… But I can understand where he’s coming from, romance seems quite nice. Finding a partner that fits you, that aids you and lets you aid them, who brings out the best in you and make you want to-”

Before Peridot knew it the chair she was leaning on collapsed. She fell backwards and into the sand knocking over a few other chairs in the process. The last sight she saw before her topple was mild surprise on Amethyst’s face. And Peridot felt insulted that the chair gave out right when she was in the middle of her speech. She cursed its timing.

“Uuuuggg, I was just about to get to my point,” she thought.

And then she heard it, that wonderful snicker.

Which made things mildly better.

Still embarrassing though. 


	6. Anything Goes

Peridot’s cheeks were on fire as she worked on her project, matching rings for herself and Amethyst. This was her first time doing such a thing, her hands were shaking. 

“Just relax, you’ve made dozens of rings,” Peridot said to herself. “You kinda make these to help pay the bills.”

That didn’t help.

So Peridot shook her hands out before continuing. She gently held the blank ring in some pliers. It was time to solder the ends together. Which was normally far from the most difficult step but her nerves were getting in the way making Peridot thankful that she decided to start with the ring she was keeping.

The soldering actually went smoothly, much to Peridot’s relief. After soaking the ring in the pickle she looked over at the sketch she did of the design to remind herself of the pattern she had planned out. Then she etched it into the band and once again, the ring went into the pickle. 

After several hours of delicate crafting and peering at her work through a magnifying glass Peridot was finished.

And still incredibly nervous and shaky, which persisted even when she went to bed.

 

* * *

 

Anxiety almost kept Peridot from going through with her plan. This was one of the most heartfelt things she had done.

The absolute most was shot down in flames.

But that was many years ago.

“Hey Peri!” Amethyst’s cheerful greeting pulled Peridot out of her mental haze. “You’re looking kinda nervous, what’s up?”

Amethyst being able to read Peridot like a book made things both easier and harder.

“Well, I…” Peridot weighed her options, she could give the ring to Amethyst before hanging out in order to not be an awkward and nervous mess for the entire day. Or wait until a far more romantic moment to blow Amethyst away with the gesture.

She decided to go with the first option, if things turned out poorly then at least it’d be early on and the bad feelings could be taken care of via video games, junk food, and other such distractions. 

Peridot exhaled and then clasped her hands together in front of herself. “Amethyst, I know this isn’t technically a milestone, but… It’s been six months since we’ve officially started dating and I wanted to do something special for you. You have always been there for me, you helped me out of a terrible situation and supported me while I took time to recover from it. You introduced me to your sister who has now become a valuable coworker and friend which helped with some of my stress. You mean so,  ** _so_**  much to me. And I- Oh stars, this is sounding like proposal.”

Peridot’s expression turned flustered. “I-it’s not, it’s still too soon for that. Especially since I still have my issues regarding marriage. So it’s not that I never want to marry you. I just- it’s…”

“It’s alright Peri, I get what you mean,” Amethyst said then gave Peridot a clap on the shoulder. “So continue your big sappy speech.”

“Okay,” Peridot took a deep shaky breath. “I wanted to show you how much you mean to me so I took advantage of my years of experience with one of my hobbies and made us something.”

Peridot pulled a small ziplock bag out of her pocket. Amethyst looked at the contents which were wrapped up in order to protect them. Then Peridot pulled the items out of the bag and passed one with a purple dot on it to Amethyst.

“Please, open it.”

Amethyst followed Peridot’s instruction and removed the wrapping from the small gift. Which revealed an intricate ring. Etched into the sides were geometric lines and on the front was a small raised simplistic flower with a green jewel placed into the middle.

“It’s beautiful,” Amethyst said, almost speechless before she slipped the ring onto her finger. 

“I uh,” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “I wanted to make us matching jewelry and thought I should make rings that incorporate both of our professions and interests into them. Yours has a green jewel and mine has a purple one. I know, it’s cheesy for us to have each other favourite colours but when I thought of the idea I lo-”

A tight hug from Amethyst interrupted Peridot. “Dude, this is the best. I don’t know how to thank you, ya nerd.”

“Well,” A blush had completely crept across Peridot’s face. “I can think of one way.”

“Ha, ‘course.”

Amethyst shifted her hands so they were on Peridot’s broad shoulders and lifted her chin. With a smile Peridot placed her hands on Amethyst’s lower back then leaned in so that her lips met Amethyst’s for a soft warm kiss. 


End file.
